Last Piece
by London Lane
Summary: She didn't know how much one horrible event would change the course of her life.
1. Shiver

**Chapter 1 – Shiver**

The noise had stopped upstairs, Ginny noticed, as she crossed the common room and sat down by the fire. The girls' dorm had been engulfed in shouts, screams, and horrible accusations of the ugliest kind. _Ah, _Ginny thought, _a typical day in the Gryffindor common room. _Upon hearing the shrill cry of someone saying, "_And then I saw you with him…he wouldn't want you in a thousand years!_" Ginny finally stood, having half a mind to go up there and slap each of them in turn. "Such juveniles!" she growled to no one in particular.

"You've had it as well?" said Harry as he came from the hallway. He nodded toward the dorm. "I could hear them while I was remembering the password, and the Fat Lady's none to happy with the racket, I reckon." Harry stared at Ginny for a moment before leaning over, his face inches from hers. "Would you like to get out of here?"

Ginny blinked. "Alright."

Getting out of the portrait into the hall was easier than it had been when Ginny was eleven, though she did manage to stumble a bit tonight, falling right into Harry's arms as he turned to catch her, the Fat Lady whistling in approval. "Oh, shove it," Ginny scowled as they walked off.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her as they walked down the enchanted staircase. While waiting for them to change so that they could get down to the main floor, Ginny saw Harry run a hand through hi untidy black hair, his emerald eyes hesitant as he stared at her. He put his hands in the pockets of his robes and smiled awkwardly at her.

"I'm fine," Ginny nodded, looking up at him.

He moved closer. "I wanted to ask you something…" he sounded nervous. "It's been on my mind for awhile…" he brushed some hair from her face and Ginny exhaled slowly, letting her eyes fall shut, lips parted in anticipation.

"Ask me," she whispered.

Harry took a deep breath. "Do you think I should ask Hermione out? I mean you'd know better than anyone if she fancies me."

The redhead's eyes shot open and she stepped back, looking hurt. "Oh," she said quietly, wiping her eyes so he didn't see the tears. "I don't know. I think she likes someone else."

"Oh." Harry's face fell. "Well, we ought to get back, right?" He fiddled with the clasps on his robes, his eyes at a downcast. "I think so. Hermione and Ron will be worried when you're not there." He muttered.

Ginny glared at him. _Me_? _I'm not a child!_ Ginny could stay out as late as curfew permitted, she knew that. Without another word, she turned and walked back to the common room. _How could I have been so stupid? Why did I want him to kiss me? I haven't liked Harry for ages. _When they reached the Fat Lady, she smiled grimly. "They're still having a go at each other," she said curtly, informing Harry and Ginny as they stepped inside.

The fact was that the fight had now been brought out into the open and Ginny could see clearly whom it was between. Lavender Brown was in tears and being comforted by her friends as Hermione turned in time to see Harry, her face pink and her eyes fierce. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I…" Harry mumbled.

"He was with me, 'Mione," Ginny said. "We just needed to get away from…" she stopped and Hermione glanced at her.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Hermione apologized. "But Lavender seems to think that I'm…"

"Trying to steal my Won-Won is what you're doing!" Lavender shrieked.

Ron had chosen that time to come from the boys' dorm, stopping dead as he heard her voice. He craned his neck to see everyone staring at him, some giggling, others, like Hermione, scowling. "What's up?" he asked, casually, pretending he didn't know anything. His two best friends glanced at him.

"Will you calm her down?" Harry asked and pointed to the girl on the floor. "I'll take care of Hermione."

"Of course you will," said a snide voice, and Harry turned his head.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Oh, nothing." Ginny smiled sweetly, inside her temper flaring.

Harry merely shrugged and went over to comfort Hermione. She was trying to tell him what happened when Ron interrupted and the fighting stared all over again. "Maybe," she hissed, "if you kept her locked up then she wouldn't cause any problems!" Ginny watched her brothers' face pale as he struggled to retort.

"She's not an animal, Hermione!" He shot back.

She laughed coldly. "Right, that's why every time I see you, she's been all over you."

"She just…"

"Save it, Ron. I'm done. I don't want to hear this anymore. No, Harry, I would NOT like some tea."

As Hermione stormed off to bed, Lavender latched onto Ron, sobbing in his arms. Harry, Ginny noticed, was sitting by himself by the fire. "Did you hear?" he asked as she came over to sit by him.

"I think everyone heard."

Harry smiled at her. "I'm going to ask her out, Gin," he announced. He glanced at her suddenly. "What's wrong?"

Ginny, whose hands were shaking and wet, wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm just happy for you," she lied.

The next morning was simply unbearable for Ginny. Hermione hadn't wasted any time in moving on from Ron. _Whore,_ Ginny thought maliciously at breakfast as she saw Hermione all over Harry. She watched Ron look over miserably at the two. That was it. Slamming her silverware on the table, she stood. "I'm so disgusted with the two of you! You're hurting Ron and you don't even care. And _you_," she sneered at Harry. "You can't even tell the difference between a lie and when someone is faking happiness because they can't bear for you to see them cry."

With that said, and all eyes in the Great Hall on the Gryffindor Table, Ginny stormed off leaving her breakfast untouched. Walking down the corridor to her first class, she heard people sniggering behind her. "That was priceless," a voice called. "Don't cross the Weaslette, she might hex you."

"Or she'd cry," said a female voice.

Ginny knew both those voices; she stopped dead and whirled around. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson stood several feet from her, smiling cruelly. "Oh, no, Blaise, she looks upset again!" Pansy laughed.

"I will hex you if you do not shut your bloody mouth!" Ginny snarled.

"I bet you're a hell of a fuck when you're angry," Blaise grinned, licking his lips. He reached for her, his eyes glinting. "Your attitude is just about the sexiest I've ever come across."

"Don't touch me!" she cried, stepping back.

Zabini's eyes grew dark as he flicked his wand toward her. "Silencio!" he hissed. Ginny touched her throat, her voice leaving her. "Do not let it slip about this," he smiled to Pansy and grabbed Ginny, pulling her to him. "Try to curse me now, wench." He smiled, his hands groping, his mouth everywhere as he dragged her into an empty classroom. "Your mouth has gotten you into trouble." He threw her to the floor, his eyes fierce.

Ginny shut her eyes, hearing the material of her robes tear.

_Please, don't do this_.


	2. Shift

**Chapter 2 – Shift**

Two days later Ginny's world fell apart completely. Somehow several students had overheard a rumor that she had sex with a Slytherin because she had 'something to prove'. Angry and humiliated, she stalked the corridors the next afternoon in search of anyone who knew of this said rumor, and to her horror, she found out that nearly the entire school knew. She had inadvertently stepped in the path of Ernie MacMillian and Hannah Abbott as they were n their way to the Great Hall.

"Hi Ginny," Hannah said nervously, glancing at Ernie.

"What's this I hear about you and some Slytherin?"

"Ernie!" Hannah looked at him, appalled.

"Wasn't Potter good enough for you, Weasley?" He continued as if he had never been scolded. "I can't believe this came from a Gryffindor, and a Weasley at that. You know, I used to think you were a good person, Ginny…"

"And now what do you think?" Ginny asked her voice shaky.

Ernie smiled slightly and it sent a shiver down Ginny's spine. "Whores don't belong in Gryffindor," he whispered. As he walked off, Hannah stayed behind, her eyes wide.

"Gin…he shouldn't have…" she started.

Ginny hadn't seemed to hear her, because at that precise moment, she found the exact person she had been meaning to; he was leaning against the wall not far from her, his long hair in his eyes. Pansy was the first to spot her walking toward them. "Enjoy your night, Weasley?" she asked with a sneer.

Blaise looked up, his face white.

"Sod off, Parkinson!" shouted Ginny.

"You're in a nasty mood," a voice said from behind her. Ginny whirled around to see Blaise leering at her. "I thought you'd be happy that you could finally lose your virginity to someone of a higher stature."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Pansy cut right through her. "Blaise, how could you sleep with someone so disgusting?"

"She begged me," he shrugged. "You know me, Pans; I don't turn away the needy."

Ginny scowled. _How dare he – who does he think he is to lie to everyone like that?_ Her eyes flashed with anger as her hand shot out and struck him across the face. "You're a liar! You fucking raped me!"

"Excuse me?" His voice had changed, become colder. "Who the fuck are you to accuse me of such an act?"

"I'm the victim."

Pansy glared at her. "You'd better take that back, bitch. Or I'll hex you."

"I'm not going to take back the truth," Ginny shot at her.

A hand touched her shoulder and she winced. "I think you should go see the Headmaster, Miss. Weasley." Ginny turned to scream but then realized who had spoken. Professor Mc Gonagall stared at her, her face grim. "I will escort you, if you would like."

Ginny went willingly, not speaking a word to her Head of House, even when she sat down in Professor Dumbledore's office. "Professor Mc Gonagall tells me that you've been on the receiving end of a horrible rumor, Ginny." Dumbledore said softly.

"The truth is far worse," Professor Mc Gonagall said quietly. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I had to pretend like I didn't know anything. I talked with Poppy after you left the infirmary the other day and she told me her suspicions, and the facts of your exam."

The redhead stared at her. "Y-you believe what happened to me?"

Minerva nodded. "I do. There has never been an accusation of this kind at Hogwarts, and I know you're telling me the truth. Why would you lie to me?"

"But…the others…" Ginny muttered.

"I have alerted Professor Snape, and requested that he keep Mr. Zabini away from you."

Dumbledore's eyes darkened slightly. "Mr. Zabini did this?"

Ginny nodded. "Two days ago."

"My dear, why didn't you report it?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Albus?" said a voice from the doorway. "Miss. Weasley was afraid that no one would believe her. It seems so unfathomable that someone of Mr. Zabini's manner would do something like that."

"Well, he did," snapped Ginny.

"Severus, have you talked with him?" Minerva asked.

Professor Snape eyed her then eyed Ginny. "He should be here soon. Then we could get this straightened out."

Ginny sank low in her seat and shut her eyes.

How could she face him so calmly before? With a tilt to the left, right near Snape's cloak, she vomited on the floor. Mc Gonagall touched her hair. "There, there," she whispered as she cleaned the mess up.

"Do you need anything, Miss. Weasley?" Snape asked, stepping around to her other side. "I will assist you if I'm able."

"Water," croaked Ginny.

"Of course," He nodded, and a glass was conjured, full of clear liquid which he handed to Ginny.

She drank it slowly. "Thank you."

The door behind them opened and Blaise walked in, looking angry. "You asked to see me…" he glanced at Ginny. He took the seat beside the redhead and stared at Professor Dumbledore.

"I did, yes. There seems to be something we need to discuss."

Blaise glared. "I didn't do anything."

"Miss. Weasley says differently…" Dumbledore started.

"She's lying!" Blaise snarled, thrusting a hand through his hair. "She's just disgusted with herself that she's slept with a Slytherin. What's the matter, baby, can't handle the fact that I _never_ really wanted you, that you were just a one night stand, and now you've got everyone thinking that I forced myself on you?"

Ginny stared at him, her eyes wide. "You're a horrible person," she whispered.

"If I'm so horrible, why did you sleep with me, Weasley?" he leaned closer to her, his eyes fierce, the eyes of dishonest boy.

"That's enough, I think," said Mc Gonagall, her temper flaring. Her glare cut through him. "Mr. Zabini, I do not like you. I do not believe that Miss. Weasley has lied about this incident in the slightest, either. I will see to it that you never come near her again."

To Blaise's horror, both the Headmaster and his Head of House nodded in agreement.

Ginny let out a slow breath, finally able to relax.


	3. Protect

**Chapter 3 – Protect**

Harry's eyes flickered as Ginny walked toward him and slumped in the armchair beside him. It was close to Christmas, almost three months after the incident, and he had noticed a great change in Ginny's behavior; she seemed friendlier than normal, suspiciously so, Harry thought. She had been dating more often than Ron had liked, though too much, if it were possible. Harry lifted his head as the portrait opened across the common room, and Ron appeared with Hermione right after him and Lavender behind her.

"-I'm just saying that I think she should stop following you," Lavender said snidely, casting a glare at Hermione as she pushed passed her to get to Ron. "Don't you get tired of looking behind you and seeing her face?"

"You little bitch!" Hermione hissed, causing the room to go silent. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Ron's girlfriend," said Lavender tersely.

Hermione laughed coldly. "You wish. Ron would never be attracted to you."

"No, you seem to think he'd be attracted to a bucktooth, frizzy-haired, Know-It-All." Lavender was satisfied to see Hermione's face crumble, the tears leaking onto her cheeks.

Without a word, Hermione drew her wand from her pocket and muttered, "_Silencio!_" Lavender's eyes widened and she opened her mouth but no words came out. "There." Hermione smiled, placing her wand back in her robes. She whirled around to see Ginny's face; it was full of fear, her eyes wide. "Gin…I'm sorry…" But the armchair in which the redhead had occupied was now vacant; the sound of the portrait slamming shut again filled the quiet room.

The corridor seemed to stretch as she ran down it, her legs aching from the pressure she put on them to get away from the common room. She skidded to a halt in front of the Great Hall, looking at the big doors. The sun was drowning slowly, Ginny knew; she saw the shadow of herself and the windows on the wall to her left. Quietly, she crept through the doors and slid down them onto the floor, breathing hard.

Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard something in the Hall with her. When she lifted her head, she saw someone standing several feet away from her, and from the stature of the person, it was male. The glass windows were large and long enough to bathe the remaining light over the floor, over the stranger.

Blaise Zabini smiled at her, reaching a pale hand toward her. Ginny screamed and took out her wand; it shook badly in her hand as she aimed it at her attacker and yelled, "_Stupefy!_" when it didn't work, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "_S-Stupefy!_" she screamed again, the tears soaking her cheeks. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she was shaking now, coughing, gagging, and crying hard. She could barely see her hand in front of her face and he wasn't leaving.

He crouched down beside her and touched her face.

Suddenly someone shouted, "_Riddikulus!_" and Zabini had vanished from sight. "It was just a Boggart," the voice had said calmly.

Ginny picked her head up but all she met was silence. After a few minutes, she calmed down and lifted herself from the ground, her body aching as she walked slowly out into the hallway, looked both ways, and found no one there waiting to see how she was. She made her way to the girls' bathroom, and upon entering it, she saw Moaning Myrtle sitting on the sink, blinking at her. "Hello, Ginny Weasley," she muttered. Oh, yes, they knew each other well – from Ginny's first year.

"Excuse me," whispered the redhead as she turned on the faucet. The water shot out and she cupped her hands to catch it, throwing it all over her face. She straightened up, sniffled, and turned back around.

"You look horrible. What's happened to you – surely not another diary incident?" Myrtle said.

Ginny didn't even look up as she shook her head. "No, nothing like that," she said quietly. "Thanks again for letting me get cleaned up, Myrtle!" Ginny said as she exited the bathroom.

She stopped as the door opened and she stared into the face of Pansy Parkinson. "Weasley, you look terrible. Accused anyone else of rape lately?" she sneered, checking her pug-nosed reflection in the mirror.

Ginny stared at her back, waiting. As soon as the Slytherin whirled around, Ginny muttered, "_Aguamenti!_" and a stream of water shot from the tip of her wand, straight into the dark-haired girls' face. Pansy glared at Ginny and wiped the water from her face.

"What's your problem?" she shouted.

"Your disgusting face and attitude, that's what," Ginny snarled. "Don't you understand that he's dangerous?"

"Blaise would never hurt anyone," Pansy said, her eyes flashing, and her fingers twitching for her wand. "I don't know what's so messed up in your head that you have to lie and make everyone nervous around him now."

"Shouldn't they already be that way?" Ginny said, stepping closer.

"What?"

"He's a Slytherin, isn't he, Parkinson? People are afraid of you, or maybe, that's just how you want them to feel." Ginny smiled coolly and stepped from the room, suddenly feeling very tired.

After reaching the common room and climbing through the portrait, Ginny curled up on the couch, yawned widely, and snuggled against the pillows, shutting her eyes.

_She dreamt of the stranger again. This time, he wore school robes and a hard gaze, his outstretched hand offering her something; it was a clear vial filled with purple liquid. "What is this?" Ginny asked, staring up at him._

"_It will protect you," he whispered._

_Ginny went to remove the hood covering his face but he stopped her. "Why not?" she asked._

"_You'll know who I am when the time is right," the stranger said. "But now I must go."_

Ginny stirred, her eyes flying open as she sat up and looked around; she was still in the common room, and she figured she had only fallen asleep for an hour or two. "Ginny!" a voice whispered suddenly, and she jumped.

"Hermione?" Ginny said, her voice shaky.

A candle emerged by her head, then Hermione, wearing a pink nightgown, her hair tied up. "What are you doing down here?" she asked softly. "I never heard you come upstairs."

"I didn't," Ginny replied. "I fell asleep here after…"

"After what?" the brunette asked, glancing at her. "Ginny, if this is after this afternoon, I'm sorry."

"It's not…I just…something happened…" her voice caught.

Hermione waited patiently.

"It was nothing, I promise." Ginny said, grinning. She had learned to fake happiness quite a lot since Harry and Hermione had gotten together. "I'm just tired. I'll be up in a minute."

Hermione nodded and left her to sit in the common room by herself. Ginny gazed at the empty fireplace and a deep shudder ran through her. She stood quietly and made her way to the staircase, looking back behind her.

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.


	4. Want

**Chapter 4 –Want**

Ginny's eyes flashed with fear as she walked down the hall. He stood a few feet from her chatting with Pansy and another Slytherin. He lifted his eyes to hers and smiled thinly. As he shoved a hand through his dark hair and she passed them quietly, Pansy whirled around and grabbed onto her arm. "Come to make fun of me again, have you?" Ginny snapped.

Parkinson shook her head. "No, Weasley, I haven't. I was hoping to talk to you about yesterday."

Ginny laughed. "Is that right? Well, then go ahead, talk."

"Not here," said Pansy in a hushed voice. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to run into another horrible Boggart on your way down those halls alone."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, startled. "The voice…it was you?"

Pansy nodded. "Will you come with me? Oh, put that away."

Ginny's fingers swept the wood in her pocket, meaning to pick it up and arm herself, that was until Pansy told her that it wasn't necessary. They walked quietly down the hall and into an empty classroom around the corner by the Great Hall. Shutting the door, Ginny stared around. "How come you just didn't tell me who you were last night?"

Pansy looked up, confused. "Are you serious, Weasley? You would have thought I'd have sent the Boggart lose on you then. I couldn't risk my identity being blown, could I? Besides, you've had a lot to deal with these past few weeks."

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny asked, not hiding the suspicion in her voice.

"You said something to me last night that had me thinking, about how we make other people feel," Pansy said calmly. "Think of this as my good deed for a lifetime, Weasley."

"Who sent the Boggart?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," admitted the dark-haired girl. "I don't think it was sent to you, though, it might have been stuck in there."

Ginny considered this for a moment or two before saying, "That doesn't make sense. How could it be stuck somewhere…in there…shouldn't it be somewhere with a desk or a cabinet?"

Pansy smiled slightly. "You really are a Gryffindor."

Ginny blinked. "Oh! The kitchens are close by; it must have been let loose on accident and then stayed there until the doors were opened again."

The Slytherin smiled again. "I was just scrolling by; you know doing my rounds, when I heard someone in the Great Hall. I was going to deduct points until I heard them screaming like that."

"You saved me," Ginny whispered, her eyes closed, her head against the wall.

Pansy nodded. "I think you'd do the same for me, someday."

"I probably would…you know…because I'm a Gryffindor and everything."

"Oh, come off it, Weasley. You'd do it because you're a good person."

Ginny stared at Pansy. "Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

Ginny's lips twitched slightly. "Do you believe me?"

Pansy placed her hands back against one of the desks and slid onto its top, her face unreadable. She took out her wand and twirled it between her fingers, staring at the wall behind Ginny's left ear, her eyes flashing with something the redhead didn't recognize right away but would soon figure out what that look was. As Pansy went to open her mouth, the door behind them creaked and Ginny whirled around to face another Slytherin. _He was the one with Blaise I saw earlier,_ Ginny thought, glancing at him. He was handsome.

"Parkinson, what are you doing in here with a Weasley?" he sneered, his voice cold.

Ginny blinked a few times. _How dare he?_

"What's up?" Pansy asked.

The stranger moved through the room, sweeping past Ginny, and she noticed as he looked down at her, he was familiar. "Snape needs to see you."

Pansy groaned. "Maybe he's just looking for a good lay."

The boy cringed. "That was really unnecessary."

As the door slammed, Ginny stared at the floor. "I don't see why you'd want to be sitting here with a Weasley."

"You act like you don't know who I am," he replied, running a hand through his long hair.

"I don't."

"That's rich. Were you hit from behind with a Confundus Charm or something?"

"That's completely…" she stopped and watched his lips curl into a smirk. "_Malfoy_?"

"I was under the impression you had forgotten me," Draco said, looking wounded. He sat on the desk in front of Ginny. "Now that we're alone, I have a question for you."

Ginny nodded.

"How are you going to get back at him for what he did?"

Ginny stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Blaise," Draco sighed. "He did that to you. What are you going to do to hurt him?"

"That…that was months ago. Why didn't you say something to me sooner?"

Draco smiled softly. "Why, Weasley. How would that have looked if I have stopped you in the hall, especially if Potter was around?" He watched her squirm slightly.

"There's nothing between us anymore," said Ginny.

"Of course," Draco sat back slightly, smirking. "He's dating Granger, isn't he?"

Ginny nodded, her eyes narrowing, and she wanted to spit at him. "Yes," she whispered.

He stood and leaned close to her. "Don't you want to get back at him?" he said quietly, his fingers brushing her cheek. "You would be so happy…revenge is a blissful thing, Weasley."

Ginny's eyes widened as he brushed a hand through his hair; he was so close that she felt the fine, blond wisps fall against her shoulder. "I would never do anything with you."

"And yet," Draco replied, smirking, "your eyes say different." He pressed his lips to her neck. "You would do anything to feel that fire, wouldn't you Ginny?"

"No," she said hoarsely, her eyes fluttering shut. "He hurt me…"

"They always hurt you," he whispered roughly, gripping her arms and pulling her up. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes – brown met grey – and he smirked, his pale skin seemed to glow in the darkened room. The feel of his arms around her made her dizzy. "I can't…" she whimpered.

"Yes you can." His mouth touched hers and a spark shot through her as he fisted his hands in her hair. _I'll make you forget the one's who hurt you, Ginny Weasley._


	5. Imprint

**Chapter 5 – Imprint**

Ginny pressed her fingers to her lips as she sat down in the common room that night. Harry had entered through the portrait hole, along with Hermione, their hands linked together. Ginny scowled and returned to her essay, hoping they would just walk by and ignore her. As they sat on the couch behind her, she heard Hermione let out a high-pitched giggle. Slamming her book shut, Ginny turned around. "Could you two take that somewhere else?" she snapped.

Harry's eyes widened. "What's your problem?" he asked.

Hermione looked baffled as she tangled her hands in her boyfriend's hair. "Leave it, Harry. She's just jealous that she lost you."

Ginny blinked. "This coming from the one who still has feelings for my brother. Are you seriously going to keep this up, Hermione?" Ginny bit her lip angrily and glared at her friends. "Harry, can't you see she's just using you because she feels alone after losing Ron to that…that…giggling airhead?"

Hermione stood up, knocking Harry's hand away as he went to grab hers, and glared at Ginny. "You were never this cruel before," she whispered, "what's happened to you?"

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe I'm just realizing, before anyone else, how truly conniving you really are."

And she was gone just as Hermione opened her mouth to retort.

As she entered the girls' bathroom, she took a seat up on the edge of the sink, thinking about everything that had just happened. She had yelled at Hermione, and savagely so, accused her of such heinous things. What was wrong with her? She shook her head and slid off the porcelain and turned on the water, waiting for it to fill to the top before she cupped her hands, slid them in and pressed the liquid to her face. The second time she had raised her hands, the water slashing unevenly about, she blinked, noticing a ripple in its reflection. As she turned, the water spilled onto the floor.

He had been standing behind her, his eyes drinking in her appearance, his mouth curling into a smirk. "Hello Ginny," he whispered, shoving a hand through his white-blond hair. He looked very lovely in a black shirt and black jeans, she thought, a tiny smile coming across her face. He looked…normal…and incredibly sexy. How she had forgotten him at all was as much to her a mystery as to why she felt herself thinking about him at all since their encounter this afternoon. "Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice surprisingly gentle.

"Why would anything be wrong?" she said.

"I'm not an idiot, Weasley," he drawled. "You're upset."

She blinked at him.

"I'm sorry. It's been a rough day. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I know," Ginny nodded. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was on my way to the Great Hall…" Draco started.

"Dinner's over. Did you decide you had to come take a piss in the girl's lavatory?" Ginny laughed, and it felt good to do so. She watched his face turn into a scowl.

"I saw you coming in here…" he proceeded. "You didn't look good."

"You wanted to check on me?"

He nodded.

"How chivalrous of you," she smirked.

"You know what they say, it's not dead."

"What?" Ginny looked confused.

Draco stared at her. "Chivalry," he chuckled – a strange noise for her to hear.

"Oh."

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked suddenly.

Ginny nodded. A walk sounded like a lovely idea.

Outside, the grounds were damp and illuminated by the moon, and Ginny thought privately that the light gave Malfoy a sort of angelic glow. She giggled to herself and he blinked at her, his eyes questioning. "You're laughing at me," he started firmly. Ginny smiled and shook her head and kept walking.

As they reached the lake, Ginny sighed. "I never answered your question this afternoon."

Draco who was busy looking on the ground for rocks to skip in the water glanced up at her. "What was that?" he asked curiously.

Ginny hesitated then asked, "Do you want to help me hurt him?"

She looked down and saw the imprint of the rock he had picked up. He tossed it into the water and glanced at her. "What did you have in mind?"

Ginny sat down, letting the water soak her now bare feet. "We could pull this off without getting caught, couldn't we?" she asked. She was starting to feel numb, whether from the cold water of her nerves, she didn't know. "I can't believe I'm asking you to help me do this…he's your friend."

"Not likely," Draco shrugged, falling next to her. "How could he be after he did that?"

"Nobody believes that he did," Ginny mumbled. "I was sure that Pansy would."

"Pansy will forever follow Zabini – she's very infatuated with him, and until you prove her wrong, his word is the truth over all else." Draco had the sudden urge to pull her against him. Shaking his head, he lay back on the grass, laced his fingers together and used them to support his head. The earth felt cool and wet against his back.

"She seemed ready to accept it, though," said the redhead with confusion.

"Is that why you two were in that classroom?"

Ginny blinked and started to retell the tale of what had happened the night before. She watched Draco watching her, his eyes locked onto her own, and she knew that he was really listening. After she finished, Ginny muttered, "That stupid Boggart scared the shit out of me, I thought it was happening again."

"They make us relive our worst fears, so says Professor Lupin," Draco commented.

"I always thought I would face Tom again…" Ginny said softly.

"Well, he didn't physically hurt you, remember," pointed out Malfoy.

"What would you face, Draco?" she asked in such a low voice that he suspected she never intended for him to hear the question. She stared at the ground, waiting patiently for an answer.

After a few minutes of silence, his response came. "I would face my father."


	6. Savage

**Chapter 6 – Savage**

He was pacing in front of the door when he heard a crashing sound from around the corner. He peered and saw Ginny, sprawled on the floor, her books scattered everywhere. He laughed softly to himself and knelt down beside her. "You didn't have to run here _that_ fast you know. Here," he said, taking her hand and helping her up. "What did you trip over anyway?" he asked, looking down the bare corridor.

Ginny's brown eyes widened and Draco watched a tiny blush creep onto her pale cheeks. She stared into his face. "I tend to trip over my own feet when I'm in a hurry."

"I noticed."

"That's not very nice, Malfoy," she said.

"What happened to Draco?" he smiled slightly. He closed the gap between them and Ginny thought he was going to kiss her. When he didn't she frowned. Instead, he pulled a tiny box from his cloak and whispered, "Happy Christmas, Gin."

She gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot." It was true. With all of her excitement after receiving Draco's note this morning to meet him, she had completely neglected the fact that today was Christmas. Smiling, she handed him a quill. "I'm sorry. This is all I could afford."

He smiled tiredly and kissed her cheek gently. "Open mine now," he whispered.

Ginny blinked as she lifted the box's lid; inside was a ring in the form of two hands clasping a crowned heart. "It's beautiful," she muttered. "I've seen this before. My mother has one."

"It's a friendship ring – something I'd like to have with you, if you'll let me." He said sheepishly.

Ginny nodded. "Is this the only reason you wanted to meet with me?"

Draco shook his head. "There's something else," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the corridor and to the entrance hall. He stopped walking and told her to turn around. As she did she saw the grounds outside, covered in thick, white snow, and it continued to fall as students came in, cleaned off, and went into the Great Hall for lunch. Draco, meanwhile, flicked his wand and transfigured Ginny's cloak into a black jacket. "You can keep that – it looks good on you."

Ginny beamed. "Why are we going outside?"

He grinned again; very mischievous Ginny concluded as he pulled her against him, and with another swift flick of hid wand, they vanished into thin air. Ginny felt a rushing sensation start in her ears and as she opened her mouth to scream, she felt her body hit the ground. She lay there, motionless, before getting up and glaring. "What _was_ that?" she snarled as she brushed the snow from her hair. She hadn't expected the Apparating to hurt that much. "You could have gotten me ki—ooh." Draco remained silent as Ginny looked about. They were in front of a beautiful mansion.

"Ginny Weasley," he said softly, "I welcome you to Malfoy Manor."

Ginny stared at him, feeling her face heat up, and feeling very bad for yelling at him. "Oh, Draco, I'm sorry I yelled! I hope I didn't wake up your mother."

Draco was reaching for the doorknob when she said the last part. "Not unless you can wake the dead," he whispered, pushing the door open. It spilled right into a little space where the stairs, dining hall, and living room resided. Ginny watched him walk slowly, and she followed behind him quickly, not wanting to be left alone in the hall. He entered the kitchens and shouted, "Millie!" which caused Ginny to jump.

There was a _pop_ and a house-elf appeared, her large eyes watery. "Yes, Master?" she squeaked.

"Millie, this is Ginny," Draco informed the elf. "See to it that she has everything she needs and bring her upstairs."

"This way, Miss Ginny," Millie said tugging on one of her ears. She led Ginny upstairs into a large bedchamber. "Miss is very pretty…too pretty for the young Master, Millie thinks."

"Draco's very charming, I assure you," Ginny smiled. "I'll be all right. You can go and tell him that."

"Does Miss Ginny want some tea? It's cold outside."

"I'm fine, Millie. Thank you!" Ginny called to the elf as she disappeared.

Ginny turned to examine the room thoroughly; there was a large bed in the center, silk green sheets, and two bedside tables. The wallpaper was the same color as the sheets, and there was a writing desk in the corner, a bathroom close to the door, and a wardrobe on the left side of the room.

"Is everything to your liking?" Draco asked from the open doorway.

Ginny was startled but sobered quickly. "It's lovely, thank you," she smiled.

Draco stepped into the room fully and touched her cheek. "I thought you'd like it. You can stay here for as long as you want. When school ends, you can spend your summer here. That is if you want to."

Ginny smiled. "That would be nice."

He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, savagely, his hands fisting in her hair. She placed a hand around his waist and yanked him closer as her mouth twitched against his. His kisses made her dizzy with want. He licked her lower lip, pressing her back onto the mattress, his fingers nervously undoing her jacket, then her blouse.

Ginny's eyes flew open immediately.

_She opened her eyes slowly, catching the intense sharpness in his own. She grabbed his arms to pull him off and he slammed into her, and she knew her body would break at the force of his thrust if he didn't kill her in the next few seconds. He pulled out of her and spit into her face. "You're not even worth this, Weasley."_

She pressed her hands against his chest and used to legs to kick him off.

Ginny pulled out her wand and aimed it at him. "Get away from me…"

Draco who was standing by the wall where he staggered to looked at her. "I'm not him, Ginny. I won't hurt you."

"You will, if I let you in, you'll hurt me more than he did."

She Disapparated before he could utter another word.


	7. Vanish

**Chapter 7 – Vanish**

Three days later, Draco had slammed Blaise into the wall of the Slytherin common room, making sure to crush part of his face into the granite. Blaise struggled to grasp his wand when Draco took his hand and slowly, oh so slowly, broke it. Blaise's screams rang out through the room, and Draco was certain that they could be heard as far as the Great Hall. "No," he whispered with malice, "you will not save yourself this time, Zabini."

Blaise had managed to turn himself over and glare at Draco. "You're mad, Malfoy," he said.

"Maybe, but at least I didn't rape a defenseless girl."

"She was asking for it!" Blaise shouted, his face grim. "You should have heard that mouth, oh, I knew I could make her scream my name." His words were rewarded with a punch to his cheek.

"But you knew she wouldn't sleep with you, so you decided to force her to do it."

"She was asking for it…" Another hit to his cheek – blood dripping from his mouth as he coughed and choked.

"No one asks to get raped, Zabini." Draco's eyes were cold as he stared at the monster before him. "You're just as bad as the Dark Lord."

"I d-don't kill people for fun," Blaise said, spitting some blood from his mouth.

"_Don't_," Draco hissed, his fingers tightening around the boy's throat.

"Don't what – mention your father? How he killed your mother…" Blaise watched Draco's hands leave him and he stepped back; his eyes were glassy as he looked at him, his hands trembling very badly. Draco felt the bile rise in his throat as he leaned down and threw up all over the floor. He gasped, and as he cleaned up the mess, he lifted his head, the tears streaming down his face. "Ah," Blaise sneered. "So the great Draco Malfoy is human after all…"

Draco's face twitched and his expression turned careless as he raised his wand and shouted, "_Sectumsempra!_" Blaise's shirt ripped open and blood ran down his chest and face and he crumbled to the floor, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Draco promptly exited the common room, unarmed.

Ginny was sitting out by the lake that afternoon working on an essay for Potions when a shadow loomed over her. She ignored it at first, thinking it might be Harry or Ron and continued working on her paper. When she heard a _thump_ behind her and felt a weight against her back, she looked down at her waist, horrified to see a pair of bloody arms encircling her, and an obviously injured voice croak, "Ginny…"

She turned to see Draco's ashen face staring at her. She held him tightly, he was trembling and worse off, she could faintly hear him sobbing as he laid his head on her lap. "It's all right," she whispered, not needing to know any of the details right now. "It's going to be okay." She felt his hair brush back and forth against her jeans as he shook his head. "Yes, it will," she insisted.

"He…I hurt him…" Draco whispered.

"You did what?" Ginny's eyes widened. She had forgotten about their agreement. "Oh Draco, you shouldn't have…"

"I told you I would," he said in a tired voice. "A Malfoy always keeps his word."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I mean, you didn't have to hurt him anymore. I'd basically forgotten the entire situation."

Draco lifted his head, his eyes soft. "Gryffindor's shouldn't be dishonest, Ginny."

"This coming from a Slytherin," Ginny smiled softly.

He sat up and stared at her, his eyes hazy, and she noticed the cut on his cheek. She touched it softly and he winced, hissing in pain, his eyes squeezed shut. "Don't…" he sighed.

And that was the last time either of them spoke until later.

Draco's dorm reminded Ginny very much of her own private quarters at his home; therefore, she was comfortable that night as she lay in his arms, staring at the ceiling. That was what they spent most of their time doing since the weirdness that had happened at the manor, and they suited them both just fine. Draco was tracing invisible lines on her bare shoulder when she spoke. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

"No."

Ginny sighed and snuggled closer to him, letting her nails run along his bare chest. She liked that part of him. "If I did something…" she began.

"You didn't, Weasley, trust me."

"It's Ginny…"

"Ginny." He said softly.

"That's right," she nodded. "So, out with it, what's with your going back to my nickname?" She sat up and stared at him, the strap to her tank top falling off her shoulder, and she watched him eye it carefully, his fingers twitching.

"You want to know why?" he snapped, glaring at her. "It's because I'm afraid of what's happening, and calling you Weasley again is the only thing that will make me forget to call you Ginny, and forget that with you, I can be happy."

"You don't want to be happy with me, _Malfoy_?" she hissed.

"I want things the way they used to be, Weasley," he snarled.

Ginny fell very quiet suddenly. "So," she muttered, "I'll leave then."

"What?" He said, cupping her cheek. "No, I don't want you to do that."

She jerked away from him. "I don't understand what you want from me."

Draco looked at her and before he knew it she had gathered her things and was standing at his door, her hand on the knob, her eyes challenging. "I want you…" he said honestly. He stood and closed the gap between them, cradling her face in his hands. "It's complicated, you know that."

Ginny stared at him, her eyes tense, and she let out a slow breath. "It's not that complicated."

"You were raped, Ginny," he said and he watched her flinch. "It's not a hard thing to forget."

"Thank you for that reminder," she scowled. "I just want to move on from that and I thought that maybe I could do it with you."


	8. Relinquish

**Chapter 8 – Relinquish**

He touched her cheek – the softness of his skin made her weak – and she breathed slowly. His eyes were cool now, no longer the eyes of a murderous killer, or a rogue Death Eater, no; these were the eyes that no one saw but her. When they were together at night, alone with no one else around, his demeanor changed so much. He was lonely, constantly seeking someone to fill the void – a best friend perhaps, or maybe even a girlfriend. But this was Draco Malfoy, and he hardly committed himself to anything, let alone anyone. But maybe, just maybe, he could make an exception this time.

He gently closed the gap between them, his eyes questioning if it was alright. She nodded and he dipped his head to brush his lips against hers, his fingers pulling her closer. He walked her back against the door and was satisfied when she moaned into his mouth, and he could feel his pulse, as well as her own, speeding up. Her hands tangled in his hair and he groaned, feeling a tiny twitch in his right leg. He pulled away from her, suddenly, cautiously, and looked down at her.

"We can wait, I think it's for the best," he whispered against her mouth. She put her hands on his chest and he cringed, certain she was going to push him away, tell him that this, what they had, was over. Instead, she looked up at him, her eyes bright, and her fingers running swiftly through his hair.

"That would be good," she replied and pulled him down to the floor with her. She laid her hand on his chest, her arm going around his stomach. "Do you think that anyone would understand about Blaise if I told them?"

Draco tilted his head slightly. "They still don't know – not even Granger?"

Ginny shook her head. "How could I tell them something like that?"

"Hermione's resourceful," commented Draco. "I'm sure she could have helped you if you let her."

"Maybe," Ginny said.

"Why did you ask me to help you, Ginny?" he asked suddenly, his voice different.

She stared at him, watching his hair fall into his eyes, the slightest frown creasing his lips. He turned his head toward her, waiting patiently for her to speak. Ginny let out a low breath and stared at her lap, drumming her fingers on her skirt. "You had already known what happened to me, or at the very least, believed it."

"Because I know how Zabini works," Draco said, sneering.

Ginny nodded. "You've known him a long time."

"Too long, I think."

"Did he tell anyone you kicked his ass?" Ginny asked.

Draco smiled at her. "Then they'd ask why and we couldn't have him exploiting himself, now could we?"

It was much later that night when Ginny stumbled back into the Gryffindor common room and slumped down in the chair by the fire. "You're back late," mumbled a voice and Ginny jumped. She knew that voice. But how had he come to be here? She kept her head straight, not daring to look behind her as she heard faint footsteps approaching. "You were with him, weren't you?" he hissed, and she could feel his hot breath against her ear. "Answer me," he snarled. She kept quiet. She closed her eyes, feeling his fingers in her hair, and then he yanked. She cried out in pain but still managed to say absolutely nothing. "You will talk!" he struck her across the face. "He ruined my face, did you see, your precious Death Eater attacked one of his own! Do you want to know why, Ginny?" he grabbed her chin roughly, making sure to ground his nails in.

She nodded. "Yes…"

"Because of you," he hissed, his hands now locked around her wrists. "You had to run your fucking mouth and tell everyone what I did to you."

Ginny stared at him. "You…hurt…me. You got what was coming."

He hit her again, this time, she cried out. He flicked his wand and put a Silencing Charm around the room, and dragged her to the floor. He pinned her beneath him and smirked. "You told them because you liked what I did, you liked that I was inside of you." His fingers started to undo her skirt and his vacant hand slid against her mouth as she screamed.

He raised his hand to hit her once more, and she knew that she would die if his fist connected with her face, and glared at her. "Please, don't do this…" her voice cracked.

"Too late," he whispered harshly, the horrible scene replaying in her mind. Then she heard it.

"_Crucio!_"

All that she could hear before she passed out was Blaise's gut-wrenching scream.


	9. Mistake

**Chapter 9 – Mistake**

Her eyes shot open and she gazed around, still in the common room, and she nearly screamed when someone grabbed her. His face swam in her blurred vision and he stroked her cheek. He helped her sit up and she coughed, her entire body aching as she sagged against him. "He's unconscious," he whispered into her ear, pulling her limp body into his arms.

Ginny felt her arms go around his neck as he lifted her up and turned to walk out of the room. "What's going on?" said a worried voice. "What the fuck are you doing with Ginny, Malfoy?" The redhead recognized the voice right away. She watched Draco smirk coldly and she shut her eyes, slowly slipping back into darkness. She heard footsteps and a harsh voice mutter, "I asked you a question, Death Eater."

"Are you really that oblivious?" he sneered.

Harry watched him closely as he placed Ginny on the couch and kissed her forehead before straightening up. "Why is Zabini on the floor?"

"Knocked out…"

"Yes, I know that. Why is he unconscious?"

"Haven't you been wondering why Ginny has been acting funny these past few months?"

Harry blinked his complexion paling as he swallowed nervously. "You mean what she told us was true? We thought…"

"You thought she was _lying_?" Draco stared at him. "Why the fuck would she lie about something like that? She _was_ raped. I don't think you believed her because you didn't want to. You just didn't want to get involved, is that right, Potter?" he walked closer to Harry and watched the raven-haired boy flinch.

"Harry what's—what is Malfoy doing here?" Hermione muttered as she too came into view. "What's wrong with Gin—oh god—she was telling the truth." Hermione's gaze wandered from her friend to the boy on the floor, her eyes wide.

"Granger gets it," Malfoy said with a thin smile as he heard a noise from behind him. Blaise had sat up and was wincing, his face streaked with blood.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry shouted, knocking the Slytherin back onto the ground. He aimed at Draco now. "Tell me what's going on, right now!"

"Harry, are you stupid?" Hermione said anxiously. "Obviously he and Ginny are seeing each other."

"No…" Harry shook his head. "That's not possible."

"Why would I be here otherwise?" Draco insisted.

"But he's…"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "Would you stop being so jealous? You gave her up!"

"For you!" He shot back. "I gave her up because you asked me to, Hermione."

"Whatsgoingon?" Ron mumbled sleepily as he came into view.

"Let's see if Weasley understands this," Draco nodded.

"_Malfoy?_"

"He's got one. Now, Weasley, if you would be so kind as to answer something for me. Did you sister tell you what happened to her three months ago?"

Ron nodded dumbly, his face white.

"Good. Did you believe it?"

"How could I not?"

"Another good point. You see," Draco nodded toward them. "Your other friends didn't seem to understand that she was in fact telling the truth."

Ron stared at Harry and Hermione, said nothing, and looked at Ginny. "What's wrong with her?"

"He tried to attack her again. Luckily I got here in time."

"I tried to keep a close eye on her," Ron muttered. "If I had…"

"Don't blame yourself," Hermione whispered.

"I don't think you're in any position to comfort, Granger." Draco smirked. "Weasley, give me a hand with this trash, would you?" He pointed his wand at Blaise. "_Windgardium Leviosa!_" The body rose into the air and Ron moved and raised his own wand to strengthen the hold as they inched toward the portrait, opened it, and dropped the Slytherin at the Fat Lady's feet. Draco was satisfied to hear Blaise's head hit the ground hard.

"I don't get what…" Ron blurted.

"You will," Draco said as he gathered the still redhead in his arms. "I'll take care of her." He said gently. "I think you three have a lot to discuss. I'll send word with her condition soon enough."

Ginny's eyes fluttered and she gasped as she felt something cold sweep across her cheek. She jerked up and nailed Draco in the head as she swung her hand. She gasped and smiled. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Her body ached suddenly and she felt very weak. Realizing she was in his room, she trembled. "It happened again…"

"Not this time," Draco shook his head and pulled her toward him. "I wouldn't let him. Potter stunned him, and then your brother and I dumped him outside the common room. When I carried you away, Blaise was gone."

"They all saw you?" Ginny swallowed.

"Yes. Oh don't make that face."

Ginny blinked. "They didn't kill you…I'm surprised."

"They've got a lot to talk about."

Ginny fell silent. "Yeah?"

"Why did you lie to me?" He sounded very hurt. "You told me you didn't tell them about the rape."

She stared at him, her eyes large. "Why would I lie to you?" she whispered, arms encircling his waist. As he watched her movements, his face twitched in annoyance, and he put his hands on her wrists, glaring at her.

"Look at me and tell me the truth."

He was satisfied to see her flinch. "I didn't want you taking on more than you needed because of me."

"So you decided to lie to keep me distressed?"

Ginny stared at him and he wasn't prepared for her reply. "I can't do this anymore."


	10. Control

**Chapter 10 – Control**

Draco stared at the floor after the door shut and he heard her footsteps fade. He struggled to figure out the last piece of this, of what he knew was surely the end. They had been so good together and now it was destroyed, all because she was afraid. He understood that feeling all too well, but in her case, it was expected. Some days he still couldn't believe how she got up in the mornings, knowing what had occurred, or how she was even able to stare any boy in the face.

Pansy, Draco had only learned very recently, had been the victim of a similar situation. He had trespassed on her and Millicent Bulstrode in a very private conversation, one that made his insides twist painfully, and he felt disgusted. He had proceeded to drink the images away after hearing the gruesome details his friend had to endure at the hands of a stranger. She was brave, he thought, never letting that part of her past come back and win her own.

While he let the liquor flow in his mouth, tasting ever piece of the bitter liquid as he could muster without gagging, his thoughts turned to something a fellow Slytherin had said the previous night: "She wanted it…I could tell…" Maybe it was that he was half inebriated, but Draco found that sentence made him nervous. He questioned it but the boy had dismissed him with a strange look. If Draco had known what Zabini had really meant, he was sure he would have murdered him on the spot.

He lifted his head, his gray eyes sharp, and he stared at the door again. He listened, hearing a pair of feet shuffle across the floor outside his dorm. He called her name and was rewarded with the doorknob turning to reveal a horrorstruck looking dark-haired girl. She glared at him, her hair done in waves which she pinned back. She leaned against his bedpost. "Did you hear about Blaise?" she asked quietly.

"I heard," he replied.

"He's been called into Dumbledore's office on suspicion of rape." Pansy's eyes narrowed to slits and she turned to Draco. "What's the Weasley girl done?"

"Ginny didn't do anything!" shouted Draco.

"_Ginny?_"

"That's her name, Pansy."

She stared at him, obviously hurt and said, "Since when have you been on a first name basis with that rodent?"

Draco blinked at her. "You know even she wouldn't make this up."

"How do I know?" Pansy said.

"Because you went through it!" screamed Draco. He watched her face pale and she stood there, wide-eyed. She looked like she was going to punch him. "Pans, I'm sorry," he whispered.

She sniffled, her eyes gleaming suddenly, and she touched a finger to her wrist. "I think about it everyday," she said softly. "How could I not? He came out of nowhere, Draco. He nearly left me to…"

"I know," he nodded and reached for her, pulling her to himself as she cried. This was a stunning picture to anyone who entered in the next few minutes; it was a known fact that Pansy Parkinson was the strongest of the Slytherin girls, and the toughest, by far. She rarely let anything get her down.

"Did he really do what she said?" she whispered anxiously.

"I believe so, yes," Draco admitted.

"This is so unreal," she said and shook her head as she sat on the edge of his bed. "We've known Blaise for years."

"We don't really know anyone. I mean, look at our parents. My father killed hundreds of people without flinching. My mother couldn't possibly love that part of him, could she? You'd be surprised to find out how wrong you are. Mother loved Father despite his horrible addiction to murder, because she knew the real man beneath the mask. She knew Lucius Malfoy for the boy he was when they fell in love. Narcissa wasn't an idiot; she knew the risks for being with him, and for persuading him to have a child."

Pansy listened quietly before asking, "What's going on between you and Ginny Weasley?"

He looked at her, a small smile coming across his cold features. "Do you really want the details of this unnatural relationship?"

"No."

"At least you're honest."

"I hope you won't be foolish," she warned him.

Again, he smiled at her. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Ginny stared at the silver band on her finger. _It's a friendship ring – something I'd like to have with you, if you'll let me._ She laughed suddenly and then sank into her pillow, crying softly. How could she have been so stupid? He had helped her so much; she owed him a decent friendship, maybe more. But then she had to go and mess that up.

"Ginny?" It was Hermione. The younger girl groaned, lifted her head, and turned it.

"Yes?" Oh, she sounded so bitter.

"Are you all right? You'd been up here for a few hours. Did things go badly with Malfoy?" she asked softly, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You can tell me, I mean, I'd believe you if you did."

Ginny sat up and looked at her incredulously. "You'd _believe_ that I had to break up one of the best friendships I've had all the time I've been back at Hogwarts? Would you also _believe_ that I considered myself in love with that boy? Love, Hermione, do you know what that is? Or do you just feel lust for anyone who'll have you? Harry sure didn't stop to ask you out, even when he saw you reduced to tears by Lavender. You should have been with Ron, you know that! He's loved you for years…"

Hermione's eyes widened. "You really were together? It wasn't just a trick?"

"You don't believe anything unless you can see it for yourself," Ginny spat. "Did you want to see what I did to myself after Blaise?" she asked softly, a ghostly grin falling across her lips. Without waiting for an answer, Ginny pulled at the sleeves of her shirt, rolling them up to expose her wrist, and the shocked look on her dorm mate's face.

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione whispered, touching the lines on her arm. "Ron can…"

"You aren't going to tell him, Hermione," Ginny said quietly rolling down her sleeve. "You won't tell anyone."

"Are you and Malfoy…?" she said, forgetting her question was unanswered.

"I don't know anymore." Ginny said honestly. "We have something that much I know, and after tonight things just kind of fell apart." She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the floor. "Maybe it's best if we don't see each other."

"You have to if you said you were in lo…"

"Don't say it," she warned.

"But you just said you think you are."

Ginny pushed the hair away from her eyes. "I didn't want any of this. I just wanted to get through this year, and the next, graduate and become an Auror." She sniffled, knowing full well that she was about to sob more, and turned away from her friend. "I think you should go, please."

As the door shut at the brunette's departure, and the room fell quiet, Ginny decided she'd like a cup of coffee.

* * *

Draco had been sleeping very comfortably when he heard the sound of clicking. He stirred and sat up, nearly biting on his own tongue to sop the scream. There, in mid-air, was a candle. "It lights up your face beautifully," muttered a voice. "You look almost innocent."

"You idiot! What are you doing here?" he snapped as he reached over and tugged, pulling the cloak away.

Ginny Weasley smiled at him and all he wanted to do was kiss her. "I'm in the mood for coffee."

He blew out the candle and grabbed her, bringing her mouth down to his softly. "I missed you," he whispered. "What's this about coffee now? It's late."

"I want to go to the Three Broomsticks…"

"It won't let us in…"

"I want to use the cloak and go down into the cellar."

"Oh?" His eyes flashed, and even in the darkness she saw him smile.

"To get the coffee, pervert," she giggled.

He frowned, his cheeks flushing pink as he kissed her once more. "Anything you want," he whispered. "_Anything._"

"I thought you might say that." Ginny smiled. "You spoil me very much."

"As I should, Weaselette."


	11. Phase

**Chapter 11 – Phase**

Ginny was startled to discover a box left near her bed when she awoke. Looking at it thoroughly, she detected no sign of a card, or even familiar penmanship. It was a thin box wrapped in silver and tied with a matching bow. Excitement ran through Ginny with the anticipation of what was inside, and very carefully she opened it. Her brown eyes widened and her mouth curved into a delicate smile as she collected the object in her hand and pulled it out; it was a silver bracelet.

"I hope you like it," he muttered as she wandered into the common room. "It's sort of an apology."

Ginny stared at Harry, a mixture of surprise and disappointment on her face. Hermione studied her expression from behind Ron, her eyes full of understanding – she wanted it to be from Draco. "It's really nice," Ginny said with a sigh. "But I can't accept it."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

_Because you're not him,_ Ginny thought to say aloud. "It's too extravagant."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Ginny softly as she placed the bracelet in his hand.

As she swept past Harry and the others to leave, she heard him say, "Because I'm not him, isn't that right?" Ginny stopped and turned her head, a slow smirk on her lips.

"That's right," she whispered as she went into the corridor. "You scared the shit out of me!" she said and narrowed her eyes as he seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

He smiled warmly and pulled her closer. "It's nice to see you too, love."

"Sorry," she muttered and kissed him softly. "It's just Harry bought me this really expensive bracelet as an apology and…"

Draco's eyes flashed with anger suddenly and he stepped away from her. He shoved a hand through his hair and bite back a snarl before saying calmly, "Why aren't you wearing it?"

Ginny stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"The bracelet," Draco said. "Obviously it means so much to you since _Harry Potter_ was the one to give it to you. So you should be wearing it all the time."

"_Wait a minute_," Ginny muttered just as angry. "What's your problem?"

Draco sneered coldly. "How could you accept something from someone else on Valentine's Day?" he asked incredulously.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Bloody hell, I forgot!"

Draco simply nodded. "I was going to give you your present tonight but," his eyes strayed to her hand and he glared. "You won't wear the ring I gave you but you'll be all ecstatic for a dumb bracelet."

"I gave him back the bracelet!" she shot back.

"So where's _my_ ring?"

"I took it off."

"You took it off?"

"Did I stutter?"

Draco was furious now; his fingers trembled inside his pocket, which were wrapped tightly around his wand. He stared at Ginny, her brown eyes fierce and her jaw set. She looked ready to fight him if he said one more snappish remark, and he was sure that she would win, she usually did. He bit his lip to stop from shouting at her that she betrayed him. _She's mine_, he thought nastily as he continued to glare at her.

"Why?" he asked leaning against the wall. "Why did you remove it?"

Ginny pushed a hand through her long, fiery hair and flicked her wand suddenly. Out of the portrait behind her came her books, her cloak, a quill, parchment, and the ring. She stuck it on her finger and smirked. "Happy now?"

"No."

"You rarely are," Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?"

Ginny blinked at him. "You're hearing things."

"I most certain am not," he replied, his tone hard.

Ginny glared at him, her eyes tearing away from him to gaze down the hallway, and as she went to just walk away, someone bumped into her backside. "Sorry Gin," was all that was said because at that precise moment Ginny raised her eyes and saw the horrible look in Draco's. She stepped aside at once.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to escort my girlfriend to class, Potter. Why is it any concern of yours?" Draco smirked, reaching to pull her closer. He kissed her cheek, his malicious eyes locked onto Harry as he did so. He watched the other boy squirm.

"Doesn't look like she wants you to," Harry said snidely. "Do you?" he asked Ginny.

"It's Valentine's Day, Harry; shouldn't you be shagging your girlfriend?" Ginny said with a horrible smile.

Harry just looked at her, his eyes wide. "You're turning into a real bitch Gin," he said coolly.

"Am I?" she smiled, her eyes gleaming. "I hadn't noticed."

With one last, bitter look to Harry, Draco snatched her hand and they walked down the hall.

The library was quiet as they sat in it later that afternoon when the sun was slowly dying. Ginny was leaning against Draco, neither of them said much of this morning, and she was playing with his hair. He smiled contentedly as he felt her fingers brushing the back on his neck, giving him a chill.

"Harry doesn't mean anything to me anymore," Ginny said softly, suddenly.

"I liked how you handled yourself with him." Draco said, running his nails up and down her arm, knowing certain spots made her moan.

"He was being a prick," Ginny said. "He deserved it."

Draco nodded. "He did." Ginny curled closer to him as he took something from his robes and handed it to her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Ginny only managed to squeak when she opened the box lying on her lap. It was a beautiful necklace with a silver rose on it, outlined in green. Her eyes lit up slowly as she put it on. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay," he muttered and he kissed the back of her neck. He felt her shudder and he smiled appreciatively. "You can just give me something else in return.

He stood and brought her with him. He touched her cheek, feeling her skin against his fingertips, and with deliberate slowness, his lips grazed hers. She exhaled as he pressed his mouth against hers again, his hands sliding down every contour of her curves as he pulled her flush against his body. He let his tongue wander carelessly into her mouth, and felt her moan sharply as his hands came to tangle in her hair, letting his fingers twist and tug at the strands of fiery red. His hands slid down to lock behind her back and he felt her hiss into his mouth. He brushed some of his own hair away from his face and reached down to grab both of her hands and lace them with his.

Then he whispered something that made her knees weak.


	12. Crash

**Chapter 12 – Crash**

One month later the school was called to the Great Hall for an announcement. There had been in accident, resulting n the death of another student. From the moment Dumbledore had let the name be heard, Ginny immediately felt sick, and her head turned to her right, where Draco sat with his eyes wide. Next to him, Pansy looked up at the Headmaster, tears pouring down her cheeks. She clutched Malfoy's hand and Ginny's eyes narrowed in disgust. Draco caught her eye and quickly released Pansy's hand.

That afternoon seemed to go in slow motion. Ginny, for once, wasn't being bothered by anyone. Though, as she walked down the hall to her class, she heard someone shout, "Did you Imperio Blaise to go and commit suicide, bitch?" It was an unfamiliar Slytherin who spoke to her in such a heartless way. "Did you fucking hate him that much because he didn't want to sleep with you so you made up a story, got him in trouble, and then when you were finally satisfied, killed him?"

Before Ginny could defend herself, there was a voice behind her. "You will _leave_ her alone, Daphne, do you hear me?" He swept passed her and grabbed Daphne by the shoulder, and Ginny knew he wanted to slam the dark-haired girl's pretty head into the goddamned wall. The redhead watched closely as he sent his hand flying to crash against the spot on the wall beside her left ear and he sneered. "I don't believe for a second that Ginny Weasley is capable of anything so sinister…"

"Only because you're fucking her," Daphne snarled, her pretty face twisting into something horrible.

"You'll be surprised to know that has not happened," Draco snapped. "Have you been stricken dumb and deaf as well as blind, Daphne, dear?"

Her green eyes widened. "I've heard the story. But that's all it is, I think, just a fucking story."

"Why would she make up something that horrible?" Draco asked, growling in frustration. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Daphne. "Well?"

When Ginny tried to defend herself again, she heard Daphne scream, "You! You _don't_ get to say a fucking word. You don't get to lie anymore!"

"I believe her, Daphne," said a soft voice.

Ginny looked over her shoulder, very surprised to see Pansy coming towards them. She stopped beside Ginny and stared at the scene in front of her. "What are you doing here?" the Gryffindor whispered.

"Blaise hurt her, deep down you know it," Pansy said, glaring at Daphne. "You should have listened to the way he talked about Ginny."

"He said 'She wanted it…I could tell…' I had no idea at the time that he was referring to her, and if I had, I would have killed him straightaway." Draco glanced behind him at Ginny's face, a look of deep hurt on his own. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he whispered.

"This is unreal!" Daphne screamed. "No way he did that to her."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, he did. Dumbledore and McGonagall believe me, why can't you?"

"You've got the Professors to believe this load of shit?" At this point, Daphne had heard enough. She reached for her wand and found that the others had been faster.

"Put it down…" said Pansy gently.

"No! I won't let his memory go like this."

"You two barely talked," Draco said suddenly.

"As far as you knew," Daphne said quietly. "We had kept our relationship a secret from everyone else. There was too much going on with Voldemort and the Death Eaters to think that anyone would even care about something so silly. He came to me one night a few months ago and told me what he had done to her. I didn't believe him, so I called him horrible names and raised my wand to him. He screamed at me to turn him in, begged me to. I told him it was over after that…we had planned to get married after Hogwarts. Funny how things work out." But the end of her story, Daphne was in tears and shaking terribly.

The corridor was filled with silence for a moment or two before someone spoke. "I'm sorry…"

Daphne glanced up to see Ginny coming towards her, and she held her wand higher. "You don't understand…he meant _everything_ to me."

Ginny smiled softly. "I think I understand more than you realize," she said and grabbed Draco's hand. "He's been able to help me through this when I didn't want anyone to."

"You should be broken, Ginny Weasley." Daphne stood slowly, her wand falling to the floor. "You shouldn't want to live after what happened to you."

"I still live," Pansy muttered.

Daphne's eyes widened. "You were…? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"How could I?" Pansy said, stepping closer. "You were always too busy to talk."

"But that…"

"It's done. It happened so long ago, before I met you, so really it doesn't matter much anymore."

"Yes it does! Oh, Pans, I'm sorry."

Pansy smiled somberly.

Draco's face fell, having suddenly realized the seriousness of this situation. He cleared his throat and all three girls looked over at him. "I think we ought to set everything straight around the school with what actually happened."

They nodded in unison.

One week later there was an article published in the _Daily Prophet_ about Ginny Weasley's encounter with a different kind of darkness. It talked about her experience (though she was rather reluctant to give it), of her family and her past. Most curious of all was Blaise's past; he had been, upon investigation, found to have assaulted two other girls in a span of six months.

And now, as Ginny looked at the paper, she smiled to herself. Blaise had died because he knew that someday his horrible indiscretions would be discovered. Again, Dumbledore had called her to his office, and as she entered, she saw her parents waiting for her, along with Bill and Charlie. Arthur embraced her and told her he was proud of her as Molly cried and was being comforted by Bill.

They asked her if she would like to come home early. She said no. When the door opened once more to the Headmaster's office, the Weasley's stiffened. Ginny exhaled and grinned. "This is my boyfriend…"

Draco smiled and watched each member in her family glare at him. This was going to be an interesting relationship.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sad to say that this is the end of the story. Though, I'd like to get everyone's opinion on things. How did I do? Should I do a sequel?**

**Yes, and the thing he whispered to her in the previous chapter was: "I'll cure you."**

**He was her savior. **


End file.
